


Third Chance

by rickc3k



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam Dunbar, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Theo Raeken, I Ship It, Insecure Liam, Liam Dunbar In Love, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, M/M, Protective Liam, Protective Theo Raeken, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sad Liam, Theo Raeken Has Feelings, Theo Raeken Has Nightmares, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickc3k/pseuds/rickc3k
Summary: Liam makes a terrible mistake and Theo does everything to save his soul
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 27
Kudos: 69





	1. Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts during S6E20, I might have borrowed :grin, some of their original dialog.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate your comments
> 
> (There will be about 6 chapters, but it's my first time using the site so I might not know how to add them :facepalm)

Theo would never admit it, but he was grateful to Liam for pulling him out of hell and then for not only refusing to send him back but even destroying the sword to make sure he wouldn't be going there again. At least until it was his time... he had to wonder, if he died differently whether he'd end up in the same hell and be tortured by his sister for all eternity. A single tear rolled down his eye while he got out of his truck and went to look for coffee and something to eat. The worst part about being homeless as he was now, was not even knowing if the next day he would be able to eat.

Once he had his breakfast, he called Liam to see what the plan for the day was. Liam told him he was going to the hospital with Nolan to try to get some information, which was one of the worst ideas he had ever had. 

\- "Seriously Liam, you have to be aware you're walking into a trap, those guys can't be trusted!"

"Neither can you, Theo, so shut up!"

\- "That might be true but still, I think I've proven to you that I want to help!"

"You can help by not questioning everything I do! You're not my mom or my alpha, ok?"

\- "Liam, plea.. Liam? Ugh! Annoying little beast!" Liam had hung up on Theo.

Theo rushed to the hospital because he knew Liam would end up in deep shit and who else was going to save him?

\---

Later at the hospital, Liam realized he had indeed walked into a trap just like Theo said. He thought he was going to kick his ass for jinxing him as soon as he got out... "If I can get out," he thought... "I wish Theo were here with me"

Where the hell did that come from? Liam reasoned he wanted him as backup because he was smart and conniving, useful in these situations, not because he needed him or wanted to see him, no way. He should hate Theo.

For some reason, he couldn't. His heart broke ever since he saw Theo get pulled into hell by his sister and the despair in his eyes, crying for help. 

He got tired of waiting for someone to show up when suddenly he heard one of the people on the beds move and saw him point a gun at him. He jumped and disarmed him and proceeded to kick his ass.

Liam ran out of the room only to find Gabe and some other assholes waiting for him to shoot him. He thought he was out of luck and braced for the worst, when out of nowhere he felt strong arms pull him into the elevator.

It was a blur but he felt protected for a few seconds, he realized it was Theo holding him by the waist and shielding him from harm. He was shocked to say the least. 

"What are you doing here?"

\- "I was just asking myself the same thing"

"I don't need you!"

\- "Funny because it looked like you did, you'd be dead if I hadn't shown up!"

"I would have found a way, besides you only do it to rub it in my face"

Theo smirked but then got serious, "Look I'm not dying for you"

"I'm not dying for you either... but I will fight with you" 

Theo saw the sincerity in Liam's eyes and took it as the confidence that Liam had on him, his support

\- "Okay, let's fight"

They both ran out of the elevator and fought hard against the armed men, Liam saw Theo get shot on the shoulder by Gabe and the rage he felt doubled. He went up to him and wanted to rip his head off but during the fight one of the other men shot Gabe instead. He watched him fall and crawl bleeding. He wasn't sure he could care about watching them die after everything they took from them. And Liam was shocked to see Theo, of all people, walk up to him and take his pain so he could die in peace. Theo cares now? 

He heard Monroe on the radio, demanding to get a status report and told her she lost. At least this battle, he thought.

\---

Liam was leaving the hospital and he saw that bitch Monroe coming at him with a gun, she probably still wanted to hurt Scott by killing Liam. 

It was too much, he had felt so much pain, so much loss, so much rage and impotence. His IED kicked in and he shifted in a second, his claws came out and before he could think anything else, he jumped and closed the distance between them.

\- "Liam, noooooooo!!!!" He heard Theo's voice in the background, but he didn't turn back to look at him, he had a purpose.

His claws penetrated the skin effortlessly, he felt the muscles slice and he saw Monroe's eyes go open in shock. He grabbed her heart and pulled, hearing the crack of the ribs on the pulling out motion. She opened her mouth to gasp or scream and probably the last image her wicked brain registered was her still beating heart in front of her. With a smile, he squeezed and destroyed the organ in his hands, watching the body drop to his feet and a gallon of blood spill on the floor. He tossed the shreds of her heart on the ground, next to her dead body.

\- "No, no, no, no, no, no! Liam, what did you do?"

Theo ran and caught Liam just as he was about to collapse. They both fell down to their knees with Theo holding Liam, who seemed completely out of it, not even breathing.

\- "Liam? Can you hear me? Answer me, please"

Liam looked at him, his piercing blue eyes letting Theo look into his soul, seemingly vanishing into a void.

"I'm sorry, Theo." Liam whispered and blacked out.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Theo takes care of his Liam :3

Theo scooped up Liam and took him to his truck, wrapped him in a blanket and ran back to where the body was. It was dark already and no else had seen them, so he cleaned up as best as he could and got rid of the body so they could have some time before anyone noticed. He went back to the truck and drove for several hours till they were out of the state. 

He checked into a motel and carried Liam, still sleeping, inside. He took off Liam's clothes, drenched in blood, carefully and cleaned him up with a towel the best he could. He always teased Liam about being smaller but this time he looked so tiny and vulnerable to him. He couldn't believe this boy, seemingly a pale little kid, had murdered someone. Even someone as deserving as that bitch Monroe. He wished he had killed her instead, just so Liam didn't have to get his hands dirty, he knew he was never going to forgive himself. 

Liam was shaking in his sleep, as if he was freezing. Theo covered him and got into the covers next to him, drawing him into his arms to give him warmth. Not waking up, Liam put head on Theo's chest and curled up to him, using his heartbeat to calm himself. 

Theo remembered what happened a few weeks back, after the war started. He was hiding and listening while Scott and the pack were arguing, specifically about Theo and how Malia and Stiles wanted him back in the ground.. and Scott not disagreeing with them. He heard Liam explode and called them hypocrites. 

"I can't believe you, guys! Don't you like to preach about everyone deserving second chances? You were able to forgive Deucalion and Peter of all fucking people... Theo already went to hell for his sins and he's done nothing but help me after he got back."

Liam left after that and Theo did too, without them noticing. He was touched by Liam's trust, he knew he was going to keep doing his best to protect him, even from himself. If nothing else, just to repay his kindness. 

Thinking that and holding Liam like he was made of glass, he fell asleep. 

\---

Liam awoke with a jolt, hearing someone screaming. He couldn't remember where he was or what time was it. 

He realized he was being held but the person next to him was being attacked, it seemed. The scent of Theo suddenly filled his nose and he figured he was having a nightmare because they were on a bed.

"Theo?"

Theo didn't reply and Liam grabbed his hands before he could punch him or something else. 

"I'm here, Theo, you're safe"

Theo seemed to calm down after that and they both held each other closer than they'd ever been. Liam went back to sleep hearing Theo's heartbeat drop back to its normal rate. 

\---

The morning sun entered through the window and Theo woke up first, realizing he was hugging Liam really closely and Liam still holding his hands. He didn't know if it would be too awkward once Liam woke up but he couldn't really disentangle from him. 

\- "Liam, Liam" he whispered and gently shook him.

Liam opened his eyes slowly and looked at Theo's blue eyes, filled with compassion, something he had never seen before in him. 

"Theo, where are we? What happened?"

\- "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I don't... I... I killed her, didn't I?"

\- "Yes, Liam, I'm afraid so..."

Liam's eyes welled up in tears.

"Theo, I am a killer, a fucking killer, what am I going to do?"

\- "I'm sure Scott will understand, after all she deserved it."

"Scott! Fuck! I hadn't even thought about him! He's not going to forgive me, it's one of his most important rules!"

\- "I know, Liam, I'm so sorry, but he's not unreasonable..."

"Oh my God! Why did I do that? Fuck! Fuck! I'll go to hell too, won't I? Theo? Will I burn there? Did you?" Liam was bawling his eyes out.

\- "Liam, calm down. You are not a cold blooded killer like I was, we'll figure something out, ok? You will redeem yourself and you are not going to hell"

Theo suddenly thought about Liam's version of hell, how he might spend eternity with Monroe ripping Liam's heart out of his chest, much like Tara did to him. He pulled Liam into a tighter hug. 

\- "I promise you, okay?"

Liam looked into his eyes. "Why are you being nice to me?"

\- "I don't know, ok? I just can't let you go through the same path I did and I can't even imagine letting you go to hell, I'll do anything to stop it."

Liam was still crying with his head on Theo's shoulder.

"Maybe I deserve it"

\- "No! Hear me out, Liam Dunbar! You're the best person I know and I don't know how, but we're going to get you through this, ok?"

Liam didn't respond, just kept his arms around Theo. At the moment, he was the only person in the world who could understand him and he may be the only one able to forgive him after what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out the chapters thing and I also counted correctly, so there will be 10 chapters in total :D


	3. The Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo may have some solutions for Liam

They laid together for a while, Liam didn't have any energy to move and Theo was happy to keep him calm, softly running his fingers through Liam's hair and his back. Theo had never let himself be with anyone just like that, together. Sure, he had fucked some people to get something out of them or just to get off, but once it was over he was out of there. He would have laughed if any of them had asked him to stay and cuddle. 

"Theo?"

\- "Yes"

"What am I going to do?"

\- "You can go back and explain what happened to Scott, he might be more useful at this than me"

"What if he doesn't forgive me? What if I get arrested and sent to jail?"

\- "I'll break you out and we can go live in Mexico"

"Are you serious? Would you do that?"

\- "Break you out? Sure! Live in Mexico? I don't know, I'm bad at Spanish"

Liam allowed himself to smile.

"Be serious, what if Scott throws me out of the pack?"

\- "He loves you, I'm sure he will understand"

"I don't know"

\- "I do know"

"He's always been extremely strict with the no killing"

\- "You sure? Malia killed her family and he's fucking her"

"He what now?"

\- "Which part didn't you know?"

"They're fucking?"

\- "Yeah, they reek of it, how haven't you noticed?"

"I guess I was busy fighting the hunters!"

\- "Well they are, so clearly he doesn't have that many issues with a killer"

"I don't know if I can forgive myself even," Liam said tearing up again.

\- "I know, I figured that, Liam... I wish I could have stopped you like before... Look, I brought you here to help you figure out what to do, so you'd have the chance to think where to go from here. To forgive yourself before we go back"

"I wish you had stopped me... I wish I had stopped... I wish I had another chance"

\---

Theo stared at the ceiling for a while and then he had an idea.

\- "Liam, I just remembered something I read when I was with the Dread Doctors"

"Yeah?"

Theo sat up. "It might be real! It could be the solution!"

"What did you read?"

\- "It was a myth, about some ancient ritual to go back in time for righting a wrong"

"That's probably not real, Theo"

\- "What if it is? What if it's your second chance?"

"I doubt that's how it works, I think in real life no one gets seconds chances," Liam said sadly.

\- "Sometimes we do..." he took Liam's hand. "You gave me a second chance and now it's my time to repay it"

"I didn't give you a second chance"

\- "Of course you did, you brought me back from hell!"

"But I did it to get your help, it was a selfish act... I am a piece of shit, aren't I?"

\- "No, you're not, you were trying to save your pack and your people... and maybe it wasn't your intention, but you saved me from hell and you gave me a second chance at life. If I'm ever going to redeem myself, it's by saving you from going there"

"You think it would be possible?"

\- "I don't know, Liam. But we can try?"

"Ok, I'll try anything, I guess... How long have we been away? I wonder if Scott and the pack are looking for me, maybe they already know and they want nothing to do with me, they haven't even called me"

\- "No, Liam, it's not that. After what happened, I got rid of the body and sent a text to Scott telling him you needed a little time to gather yourself, that you would call him in a few days and I sent a similar text to Mason and your parents. Then I turned off your phone"

"Oh, wow, you thought of everything, I need you in my life every day." Liam's eyes went wide as soon as he said that, "I mean, I'm so clumsy and always get in trouble, I could use someone smart to help me"

\- "Liam, I'll help you as much as I can, for as long as you need me, ok? Let me take care of you for a while"

Liam blushed and just nodded.

They spent the rest of the day just chilling together and watching tv, Liam snuggled up to Theo like a child. At moments he would remember what happened and cried softly, Theo hugging him tighter and telling him it would be ok.


	4. Unicorns and Lollipops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys begin their journey

The next day, Theo woke up first and went to a store close by to buy Liam some clothes, his old ones were ruined by the blood and unusable. He got some breakfast for them as well, he knew Liam loved to eat junk food so he went to McDonald's to get him something. After eating they got on the truck and Theo started driving. 

"Theo, do you know where we are supposed to go?"

\- "Yeah, I have an eidetic memory, courtesy of the Dread Doctors"

"What's that? Does it hurt?"

\- "No, silly! It's what people call photographic memory, I can remember every single detail of what I see"

"Is it a good thing?"

\- "No... it depends, it's useful for moments like this, some other times it's a curse, I can remember exactly every torturing moment I lived with them, all the awful things I did to you and your pack and all the awful moments I spent in hell..."

"I'm so sorry, Theo"

\- "Don't be, it's not your fault at all and I'll use it to help you, ok?"

Liam reached out and held Theo's hand, to thank him and to let him know how he wished his life had been different. There were no spoken words but they understood what they meant to each other at that moment.

\- "We'll go to the Moon Island in the Great Lakes area, it will take us at least 4 days driving"

"How are we going to afford the gas and food? And maybe the motels? Or are we sleeping in the car?"

\- "Don't worry, ok? I have a special plan-b fund"

"What's that?"

\- "Well, it's some money I saved for when... and not if, I will be kicked out of Beacon Hills..."

"No way, I am not letting anyone kick you out, you can be sure of that"

\- "Thank you, Liam... I am sure you will stand up for me, but we don't know what stupid shit I might be able to pull in the future"

"Remember we might have to go live together in Mexico?"

Theo laughed, "Yeah that's true, let's start practicing our Spanish, amigo!"

Liam smiled, "Si, yo quiero Taco Bell"

\- "That is so messed up!"

Liam was giggling and Theo was soaking in the beautiful sound and sight of Liam forgetting his sorrow for a moment and shining again like the sun, his heart skipped a beat.

"Something wrong?"

\- "Nothing, why?"

"Your heartbeat"

\- "Hey, don't be snooping on my heartbeat, ok?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, it was just... loud"

\- "No worries, let's just keep driving"

The rest of the day, they spent chit chating about school and the hunters and how bad life turned out in Beacon Hills. Liam confided in Theo about his relationship with Hayden and how at the end she dumped him via text, which was so low. Liam mentioned how he was never trusting anyone like that again, Theo told him he might change his mind when the right person came.

"Nah, I'm good, I think I'll become like you"

\- "Like me, how?"

"You know, go-it-alone, Theo the lone chimera"

\- "You think it makes me happy to be alone?"

"Shit, I am sorry again, I should mind my own business"

\- "Liam, you have a lot of people that care about you and love you, don't turn your back on them... if anything I should be the bad example you don't want to become"

"But you're a good person!"

Theo snorted, "Good for what?"

"An awesome friend to me, for example"

Theo's facade had already shattered, he had spent years not caring and hiding everything he really thought but somehow this boy managed to put a crack on all that and destroy his defenses.

\- "I... can't explain, ok? I am grateful that you saved me and I want you to be happy, but don't trust me or think I'll always be around, I'm messed up in the head, I might turn on you any day"

"Bullshit, you're a big old softy"

\- "Oh really?"

"Yes, I bet you even have a secret diary where you draw unicorns and lollipops"

Theo laughed, "why you little!" and started poking Liam's side to tickle him. 

Liam was laughing too, "Stop! Stop! I might pee in your truck!"

\- "Fine, fine! I don't want my truck to smell like a diaper"

Theo stopped and they just drove in silence for a while.

At night they stopped at a motel and took a shower after eating something. Even though they had 2 beds, once Theo turned off the lights, Liam made his way into Theo's bed and Theo just held him again, pressing his nose in Liam's hair and inhaling his scent, giving him the softest peck on the top of the head with his lips, Liam already asleep and peaceful.


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo spend more time on the road and being sweet to each other

The next morning, when Theo opened his eyes, Liam was looking at him, like trying to look inside of him.

\- "Um, what is it? Do I have something on my face? Was I snoring?"

Theo was rubbing his face, trying to clean whatever Liam was looking at. 

"Will you talk to me about your nightmares?"

\- "What nightmares?"

"Don't be like that, every night you're clearly tense and sometimes you scream... when I grab your hand it gets better"

\- "I don't want to talk about it, ok? Let's get moving, we still have a lot of driving to do, you're driving today for a change"

"Me? I don't drive! No one trusts me because I might get enraged, the whole IED thing, remember?"

\- "Oh, right... well, I'll drive but you have to be a good copilot and not fall asleep," he said pinching Liam's nose.

"But I love naps!" Liam said pouting.

\- "No way, I drive and you talk, let's go!"

"Fineeee!" Liam said with a smile.

\---

The day was spent much like the previous one and they drove into a town at night to eat and sleep.

They talked about what Liam wanted to study in college and how he always wanted to go to France and stay there for a few weeks or even months. Neither of them had left the country before, Theo hadn't even left the state before this trip. 

"Can I ask you something, Theo?"

\- "Hmm, ok, as long as it has nothing to do with the nightmares"

"Will you promise to tell me the truth?"

Theo looked at him, unsure.

\- "Maybe?"

"Please Theo," he said with his best puppy eyes.

Fuck, those eyes.

\- "I will try, ok?"

"Why do you have blankets and what seems to be all your clothes in the truck? Are you living in it?"

Theo stayed silent.

"Theo? You promised"

\- "No, I said I would try"

"You're not trying"

Theo didn't answer and he didn't say anything else for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Theo, I should not be prying into your life, I just thought we were good friends and you'd be able to trust me"

\- "I can't trust anyone, Liam! And no one should trust me either!"

"Bullshit! I trust you! I am trusting you with my life! I am trusting in you to help me, to save me from myself!"

Liam was sobbing and Theo couldn't take seeing him get so sad.

\- "Yes"

"Yes what?"

\- "Yes, I am living in the truck"

"Why?"

\- "Because I have no money for an apartment and because I didn't know if I should stay in Beacon Hills! Everyone hates me and I would jump off a cliff if I wasn't fucking scared of going back to hell! Happy?"

Liam cried even harder and Theo stopped the car to take him in his arms.

\- "I didn't mean to snap at you, Liam, please forgive me"

"I'm not crying because of that, Theo"

\- "Why are you crying then?"

"Because it hurts me, that you're going through that on your own and you think everyone hates you... and that I didn't fucking realize sooner so I could help you... and that instead you're stuck with me being a mess and a little kid crying all day... and I don't know what to fucking do anymore!"

\- "I'm happy to help you, ok? I'm not stuck with you... I choose to be with you, even if you're a little crying kid" Theo said with an honest smile.

"And a big mess"

\- "And a big mess... I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Why? You could be somewhere else, maybe in LA being a star with your good looks"

Theo snorted "Well, maybe one of these days, for now I choose you and the whole mess"

"Thank you... I would be lost without you right now"

\- "Maybe, maybe not, let's get through this"

"Okay," Liam said softly, lightly sniffling.

\- "Wait, did you say you think I'm hot?"

Liam got all red in the face, "No! I said good looks, you're exagerating!"

\- "Hmm, well ok... Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, always"

\- "Little messy kid wants a happy meal?" Theo said with a baby voice.

"What the... you know what? Yes, I want my happy meal and a milkshake!"

\- "Alright, let's get you a meal and a toy," Theo said laughing.

\---

Once they were done eating, Liam had an idea.

"I have a big room!" he blurted

\- "Um, congrats?"

"No, ha, what I mean is... you can stay with me once we go back!"

\- "Oh, no, I don't think so"

"Why not?"

\- "I'm not cut out for family life, Liam... and I don't think your parents would be thrilled to have some rando crashing at their house"

"You don't know that! Let me ask them, ok? And if they say yes, will you stay with me?"

\- "We'll see, ok? Let's get done with this first"

"Okay, but I'm not letting this go"

\- "Fiiiiiineeeee"


	6. Rotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo finally opens up to Liam on the last day of the trip

They were lying in bed together, about to go to sleep and Liam asked Theo

"Why am I falling apart, Theo? It's not like she didn't deserve it"

\- "Because it goes against your core, Liam... your soul is pure so it's like you're rejecting a transplanted organ"

"I mean, I guess it makes sense, but why am I such a wuss?"

\- "You're not a wuss, you're good you know, like, to the bone"

"I wouldn't have killed her if I was so good"

\- "Believe me, you're good, it was a bad decision taken at the worst possible time, but even that doesn't make you bad. We all make mistakes and we have to pay for them, but they don't change who we are inside"

"Then why you don't think that applies to you as well? That you deserve forgiveness?"

Theo was perplexed, Liam was right, but no, he was a bad guy, he had been corrupted by the Dread Doctors.

\- "I'm bad news, Liam... I'm not like you"

"No, you're amazing," Liam looked at Theo with gratitude. "But I hope I can ever become the person you think I am"

\- "You're that person already, you're just not able to see you from the outside"

"I could say the same about you, I wish you could see yourself the way I see you"

\- "I wish that too... let's sleep, we still have a full day of driving tomorrow"

"Alright, good night"

\---

In the middle of the night, Theo started having another nightmare, the anguished cries woke up Liam.

\- "No, please! Let him go! No, no, Liaaaaaam!!!"

Theo's arms flailing and his claws came out, Liam would have been slashed if not for his supernatural reflexes. Catching Theo's wrists with his hands, he had to restrain him to avoid getting his eyes clawed out. 

"Theo, Theo, wake up!! It's me Liam, you're with me, you're safe!"

Theo opened his eyes and Liam saw the bright yellow irises flash for a moment, shifting back once he realized he had been dreaming.

"Are you ok? What were you dreaming about?"

\- "Uh, I don't remember, all I know it's that it was scary"

Liam didn't push, but he knew he was lying. 

"I'm here, I'll be here as long as you let me"

Theo hugged Liam closer, their foreheads and noses touching. Liam could feel Theo's still agitated breath calming down. Their lips were milimeters away but both were scared of taking a step further, afraid of being rejected and ruining their friendship, the bond they were sharing. Liam had never felt it this strongly with Mason or Scott, even his mom. Of course he loved them all, but the intimacy he had shared with Theo during this trip was something he had never experienced. Liam running his fingertips on Theo's shoulders and Theo placing his hands on Liam's small waist. 

Theo wished that he could freeze that moment in time and never stop holding Liam. He felt bad for what happened to Liam and he felt guilty because he knew that it was the only reason he had this time to spend with Liam by themselves. He never had imagined how close he could feel to someone, just wishing there was no one else in the world but him. It made him sick that he really wanted this trip to never end, but he knew it would also make Liam's suffering longer.

They went back to sleep after a few minutes, Liam humming a song to calm Theo's still wildly beating heart.

\---

The next morning, they had a quick breakfast and got in the car. Once they were on the highway, Theo held out his hand to Liam who took it eagerly.

\- "I am ready to tell you"

"Tell me what?"

\- "About the dreams"

"Are you sure? I don't want to pry"

\- "It's ok, I am ready, I think you won't mock me or make me feel bad about it"

"Of course, I would never do that," Liam squeezed Theo's hand to convey his support.

\- "You know I took my sister's heart to become a chimera when I joined the Dread Doctors... When I was in hell, or at least the version of it that I got trapped in... You saw my sister crawling out of the ground... The time I was there, she was ripping her heart out of my chest over and over. It was imposible to keep track of the time, all I remember is the excruciating pain every single time. It was like being killed repeateadly. Every time before dying I would see her psycothic smile, letting me know I deserved it... and I know I did, I could never ask for her forgiveness because I am rotten inside and I deserve all the bad things that could happen to me."

Theo had tears rolling down his face. "Last night, I had a different dream, she was chasing me but I saw you and ran towards you, but then instead of taking my heart, she jumped at you and ripped your heart out and it was even more painful that I could do nothing except stand there and watch her do that."

"Theo, thanks for telling me. I'm so incredibly sad that you've been going through this. From now on, please trust me, you can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell Scott or anyone else, I swear!"

\- "Thanks Liam, I feel better already"

"Please don't say you're rotten inside, I know it's not true, you don't deserve bad things either!"

Theo didn't reply.

"About last night, do you think maybe subconsciously you believe I should pay too?"

\- "God no! I think it's because now you're too important to me"

"I am?"

\- "I mean... (shit!) you've become my best friend"

"Oh... Do you really think that?"

\- "Yes, Liam, otherwise I wouldn't be here, I would be doing rotten things elsewhere"

"Shut up ok? No more mention of any rotten whatever!"

\- "Promise," Theo smiled at Liam.


	7. The Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys make it to the island and find what they were looking for

They finally arrived at the town in front of the island they were looking for. 

"Now what do we do?"

\- "We need to find a boat, I guess? As I remember, we need to find a specific rock exactly at midnight, it will show us the way"

"Oh wow, well how do we get a boat?"

They asked around and finally someone agreed to rent them a small boat, although they lied and said they were going to be camping close to the lake.

When they got to the island, it took them a few hours to find the rock, which looked like a crescent moon and then they sat to wait for the time when they could see the next clue. 

They rested for a while and made a small fire, it was getting cold, so Liam sat on the floor between Theo's legs, his head resting on his chest and Theo wrapped his arms around Liam's shoulders, smelling his hair. Theo could definitely get used to be like this with Liam.

"Theo, if this doesn't work out, how about we stay here?"

\- "Here at the island? We might starve, also I like hot water and indoor plumbing"

"No, you silly! I mean, well, the town or somewhere close? Maybe we can cross into Canada, I like maple syrup"

\- "You can buy maple syrup anywhere, Liam!" Theo laughed.

"Alright, but what I mean is, I don't want to go back"

\- "Even if this doesn't work out, you have to go back to your family and your pack..."

"I can't face them... and you're the only one that already knows and forgives me"

\- "I don't have to forgive you..."

"Maybe no, but I mean you're everything I need..."

Theo hugged Liam a little harder and was about to reply when the alarm went off, it was midnight.

\- "Shit, let's look for the clue!"

They circled the rock and there was a lighted path they didn't see before. They marched down the path and reached a larger rock that created a wall covered in branches.

"Do you think it's behind this wall?"

\- "Yeah... could be, but how do we open it?"

They spent an hour looking for a way to go through, finally Liam found some markings that could only be seen by using his supernatural vision.

"Do you know what these mean?"

\- "They look like runes... This one means spear and that one means birch tree, maybe we make a spear out of those trees?"

"Oh boy, they couldn't make it a little easier?"

\- "Come on, we're close"

After a while they managed to create their spear. Above the markings there was a hole and not able to find anything else to try, they stuck the spear inside like a key. 

There was a noise and suddenly they were falling through a tunnel. They fell for several minutes and landed down below.

\- "Shit! Liam are you ok?"

"My ass hurts but otherwise I am fine!" Liam said rubbing his butt.

\- "Let follow this path"

They walked towards a light and they arrived at a room full of books and candles.

"Holy shit, it was real Theo!!"

\- "I know, I can't believe it myself"

"What the! You didn't think it was real?"

\- "I mean, it was a coin toss... if it wasn't, we could always have used the time as distraction"

"I... don't even know what to say, so what now?"

\- "We need to find the person looking after this"

"Oh shit, there's someone here?"

\- "That's what the book said"

* "Why are you here, werwulfs?"

"SONOFABITCH!!!" Liam jumped and Theo barely caught him before he hit the ground.

\- "Who are you?"

The tall and thin old bearded man stood in front of them, looking at them with inquisitive eyes.

* "What do you seek?"

"First of all, thank you for the heart attack... and we're looking for help... can you help us to right a wrong? Also how do you know we're werewolves?"

The old man crinkled his nose, Liam was slightly offended.

* "You smell like them... what kind of wrong is it?"

\- "Mister... what should we call you?"

* "My name is Tiwaz"

\- "Uh... well so my friend Liam is trying to correct a mistake he made... we kinda need your help to go back in time to fix it..."

* "Speak clearly wulf"

\- "Technically, I'm a chimera..." The old man, raised his cane to interrupt him.

"Sir, I killed a woman who brought my pack a lot of pain, but I regret it and I wish to undo it, please can you help us?"

* "How did you find this place?"

\- "I spent a lot of time reading and this place was mentioned in an old book from the 1800s"

* "You must never tell anyone else and you should never come back"

"Yes, sir, but can you really do it? How?"

* "First, you have to pass a test"


	8. Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has to prove himself worthy and Theo is extremely worried

"Shit! Theo, did you hear what he said I have to do?"

\- "Yeah, it's not too late to go back, Liam, we can just leave and pretend we never found this place"

"If I pass, do you think we will really be able to go back in time?"

\- "I don't know if I want to risk it, Liam... it's too dangerous! Please let's just go, think about it, we'll move to Canada and I'll cook pancakes for you everyday, you can have lots of maple syrup"

Theo held Liam's hands while begging with his eyes. Liam looked he could just go for it, but he had to be brave.

"I'll do it, I want to show him I'm worthy"

\- "Liam, better safe than sorry, let's go"

"No, I'll do it"

They went back to where the old man was.

"I'll do it, I'll pass the test"

* "So shall it be." The old man waved his cane and the passage in front of them lit with blue fire. "Only the worthy ones will be able to walk across unharmed."

Liam was shaking but determined to go through with it, he took off his shirt and shoes and started walking towards the fire.

Theo moved to stop him but Tiwaz blocked him with his arm, the old man was extremely powerful despite his seemingly frail body.

It had been minutes but it felt like forever, Theo couldn't see Liam and he feared the worst, had he been calcinated by the fire? 

\- "Liam? Liam!"

Theo was about to fall apart when he saw Liam come through the fire, without any sign of being burnt or harmed.

"Theo, I made it, I passed!"

Theo ran to him and hugged him with tears in his eyes, lifting him up. 

\- "I knew you could, but I was also very scared, don't do that again!"

Liam returned the hug, he knew he would have been afraid to lose Theo if their places were reversed.

Tiwaz approached them and motioned for them to follow him. They walked into another room which looked like a garden, which was insane considering they were supposed to be undergroud, but maybe they weren't even on earth now or in the same dimension. There was a weird immense tree, it was imposible to see how high it reached and the roots looked to be enormous as well. 

* "This is the Yggdrasil, you need to ask the Norns for their help if you want to change the past and with it your fate. They might reject your request"

"What should I do?"

* "Go to the tree and place these flowers in front... read this chant, say your request and then get on your knees, with your head on the ground"

\- "Can I go too?"

* "He'll go by himself because he proved to be worthy... if they grant him his wish, he will come back and you'll go back together"

"What if they say no?"

* "You'll forget everything that happened here and you will be back outside unable to enter this place"

"Okay... I'll do it"

\---

Liam walked close to the tree and did everything he was told to do. He waited for a moment and then suddenly he was pulled into the ground by strong long white arms. 

He screamed and tried to fight but there was nothing to fight, there was only fog and he heard some laughs. He thought he saw women running around but they were gone too fast for him to see anything.

* "Fate is immutable, fate is blind" Three female voices said at the same time.

"Please, please help me"

The three beings appeared in front of him and he jumped scared. They had no eyes and they extended their long almost translucent arms to touch his face and his chest.

* "The boy is worthy," said one.

* "Fate is immutable," replied another.

* "His heart is pure," said the last one.

* "Hagalaz!" The three of them chanted together and then Liam was back in front of the tree, shaken by the experience.

"That was fucking crazy!"

Liam walked back to Theo and the old man.

"Does that mean they said yes?"

* "You've been blessed by them, you can go back. You both will drink this potion, once you go back this timeline will disappear and you will forget everything that happened after a few minutes"

\- "Wait, we will forget this, the whole trip?"

* "Yes, this timeline will no longer exist because you will change your past"

Theo looked crushed, but it was more important that Liam would get his chance to undo his mistake.

They drank the potion and Theo turned to Liam.

\- "I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

\- "I lied to you"

"What do you mean you lied? When?" Liam's heart was breaking already.

\- "In the elevator, when I said I wouldn't die for you, I lied... I would die for you anytime because ... I love you, Liam, I love you more than anything, more than anyone"

Liam jumped into Theo's arms and kissed him desperately. Theo was crying, he had dreamt about Liam loving him back and being with him and feeling his sweet soft lips on his like this very moment, this very moment that was about to fade and be forgotten.

"Theo, I lo..."

The whole world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking this, would love to hear some more feedback


	9. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets his chance for a do-over with unforeseen consequences

Liam was back at the hospital exit, looking at that bitch Monroe coming at him with a gun.

He felt RAGE exploding in his head, he shifted and ran towards her with claws out.

\- "Liam, noooooooo!!!!" He heard Theo's voice in the background, but he didn't turn back to look at him, he had a purpose.

Just as he was nearing her, ready to rip her heart out, Theo grabbed his arms.

\- "Stop, Liam, NO!"

The sweet sound of Theo's voice clicked in his mind, snapping him out of the state of pure fury.

"Theo," he whispered, suddenly remembering the taste of his lips, just seconds before.

Meanwhile Monroe shot the gun but missed both of the boys, Theo kicking it out of her hands just a second later, moving back to check on Liam and hug him.

Liam's eyes shifted back to the beautiful blue that Theo had loved since he came back from hell, when Liam saved him. They smiled at each other, but something wasn't right.

"Theo? What's wrong?"

Theo coughed and a lot of blood came out of his mouth, splattering Liam's shirt. He heard Monroe cackling behind them.

\- " _I love you, Li..._ "

Theo collapsed and Liam saw the large knife stabbed on his back, probably also laced with wolfsbane and whatever poisons the hunters created.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" 

Out of all possible outcomes, this was the worst, instead of Liam killing Monroe, she had killed Theo, his Theo, the Theo he had just admitted to himself that he loved. Theo was in his arms but the light in his eyes was escaping. Theo closed his eyes and gave his last breath.

Liam howled and the earth trembled. Not only the supernaturals could have heard him, but all the animals and humans in the surrounding area. Monroe ran scared of what would happen next.

A pack of wolves were hunting close by and they ran to help one of their own. Monroe saw the angry wolves running towards her, and tried to escape, but there was no escaping, not when the wolves knew she had hurt one of them. They jumped her furiously and ripped out her throat and then kept biting until nothing recognizable was left.

Liam was still hugging Theo's body, kissing his forehead and crying, for Theo, for him, for their love.

"I love you, Theo... I didn't get to say it but I love you so fucking much, you can't leave me, please don't leave me"

He could barely breathe, let alone talk anymore.

" _Please.... don't.... leave me_ "

\---

Liam wondered what to do next, he briefly considered using the knife to kill himself, he didn't know if he could bear life without Theo. Theo had gone from someone he hated, to someone he tolerated after the Wild Hunt and the past weeks to the most important person on the planet for Liam. All the moments they spent, talking in bed, holding each other, smiling. The soft breath on his head while Theo slept and looking into his eyes waking up. Theo guiding him to the cave and helping him undo what should have never been undone.

Then Liam realized, he didn't forget! He still remembered every detail of their trip together. The man had said they would forget, but he remembered.

He took out his phone and started recording.

"Liam Dunbar, never forget, you love Theo Raeken with all your heart. You need to go to Moon Island and get the gods to undo this!" He recorded all the details of how to get there just in case he wouldn't be able to remember later.

He carried Theo's body and took him to the hospital morgue, he gave him a last kiss before closing the door of the drawer.

"I'll see you again soon, baby... this is not over, it can't be over"

He took Theo's keys and his wallet with him and went to his truck.

"I have no fucking idea how to drive, but I'll be ok"

Liam set the destination on his phone and started driving, he was going to get his love back somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter so there will be 1 more :3


	10. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam fights for his love, will he succeed?

Liam drove day and night, only stopping for gas, he barely drank any water as he didn't want to stop to pee unless it was extremely necessary. At times it was difficult to drive with his eyes welled up in tears, still thinking about Theo and hating himself for fucking up in the beginning and again the second time costing Theo his life. He was going to fix it, no matter what he had to do, he was prepared to offer his own soul in exchange. 

After two full days of driving he was close to collapse but he made it. He could still remember everything, he went to the same guy to rent a boat and waited a couple of hours to find the path shown by the moonlight. 

He found the same signs as before and used the spear to open, falling down until he was at the same place.

"Tiwaz? Are you here?"

* "Werwulf, why are you back?"

"Please you have to help me!"

* "You can't change the past every time you make a mistake, there are consequences"

"I'll do anything! You have to help me! Theo is dead," he fell to his knees sobbing.

The old man looked at the wolf, feeling the pain he was carrying, he had seen the love between the boys and reached out, touching Liam's shoulder.

* "Wulf, I can see you're in pain, but the Norns will not allow you to change your fate twice"

"There has to be something! Please!"

Tiwaz looked at him, pausing to consider.

* "There is only one way, but it's dangerous"

"I'll swap my life for his if it comes to that, I can't live if he's not around anyway"

* "Follow me"

\---

They went back to the tree, but this time they walked around and found another path going inside it. They walked for a long time and they reached a level underneath which was darker and colder. There was a well and one of the branches had a rope dangling. Liam felt chills down his spine, maybe they were going to hang him.

* "Come this way, you're going to meet Woðanaz"

They saw another old man sitting on a tree root, seemingly lost in his thoughts but he turned to see them when they were close.

They spoke in a language Liam could not understand for a few moments and then the second man asked him 

\- "Tiwaz says you want to change the past, that you proved to be worthy"

"Sir, I want to save my love, he died because of my anger and my lack of control... I can't let him die, I'm willing to exchange my soul for his"

\- "Where do you think you are? We don't collect souls"

"I just mean, I'll do anything!"

\- "What about the Norns?" he asked Tiwaz.

* "He went to them and they allowed the first request, but you know there will not be a second"

\- "Wulf, you need to show me your worthiness first"

Liam nodded and then a long sword appeared in his hand. 

\- "You will fight the dragon and if you can defeat him, then I will grant your request"

"A dragon?" Liam stammered.

\- "If you're scared, you can go back, you don't have to fight"

"No! I'll do it! Anything to save Theo, he would do it for me"

\- "Are you sure?"

"Yes... if the dragon kills me, at least I will die fighting for my love"

\- "So it will be" 

Both men disappeared and Liam stood there, waiting, shaking.

\---

Liam heard a deafening roar and suddenly the enormous dragon was flying towards him, black eyed and fire coming out of its jaws, his body was long and serpent like, with iridiscent scales.

He ducked for cover, thinking what to do. The sword was extremely heavy and hard to carry. 

"This is it, _ride or die_!" 

He growled and shifted, his strength growing with the adrenaline charge. He ran towards the dragon waving the sword, but the dragon easily hit him with its tail and sent him tumbling to the ground. 

After several failed attempts, the dragon was able to melt his sword with his fiery breath and Liam swore he could hear it laugh. Liam was on the floor, with several burns on his skin and probably broken ribs.

"This can't be it! I can't fail!"

Images of Theo's loving face during his trip crossed his mind and the look of despair once he felt his life draining after being stabbed. 

That was what Liam needed to remember, why he was doing this. He howled once more, with a potency he had never reached before and got on his knees on the ground, feeling the change coming. He saw hair growing on his arms and his fangs starting to pull forward, his mouth forming a snout. He looked at his hands and saw paws!

He had done what normally only born werewolves could! He had shifted into a full wolf and a large scary one at that.

His yellow eyes shined and the dragon looked at him, seemingly shocked by its new opponent. 

Liam hurled forward and the dragon roared again, angrier. They clashed head on and Liam grabbed him by the neck, biting with force, drawing blood. The dragon shrieked and launched Liam across the field, rolling like a ball.

The dragon attacked him once more and Liam jumped, going for the neck again. The dragon grabbed him mid air with its claws and threw him back to the ground.

Liam tried to attack again, but the dragon started flying away, much faster than Liam could run.

\---

Liam shifted back to his human form and sat on the ground sobbing, he couldn't kill the dragon and now everything was doomed.

\- "Good job, Wulf, I didn't expect you to be so brave"

"What do you mean? I couldn't kill it, now what will happen?"

\- "I said you had to defeat him, which you did, you scared him away and won the fight... dragons are much too powerful, even I have never killed one"

Liam was shocked, this god-like being was telling him he defeated a dragon?

"Are you sure, does that mean you will help me?"

\- "I will... Tiwaz already knew you were worthy, but I wasn't convinced... Come with me, we will get your love back"

Liam followed the man, they arrived at another hallway full of blue fire.

\- "Walk through, what you wish for is on the other side"

Liam wasn't afraid anymore, he would have jumped off a plane or dived into the sea, if he was getting his Theo back. He didn't walk, he ran towards the fire with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left :/


	11. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets another chance to save Theo and himself

Liam was back at the hospital exit, looking at that bitch Monroe coming at him with a gun.

He felt RAGE exploding in his head, he shifted and ran towards her with claws out.

\- "Liam, noooooooo!!!!" He heard Theo's voice in the background, but he didn't turn back to look at him, he had a purpose.

Just as he was nearing her, ready to rip her heart out, he remembered, this wasn't the first or even the second time he was living this moment, he had to make it right.

Liam grabbed Monroe's hand and crushed her fingers to make her drop the gun, then he pushed her and found the knife she was carrying in her belt, he took it and slapped her hard across the face. 

"Leave us alone, we never did anything to you!"

The woman looked at him angrily, "I will never leave you alone, freaks"

Theo had reached them and held Liam's shoulders.

\- "Liam, please stop, you will never forgive yourself"

Liam wanted to cry and jump, Theo was there, safe!

"I know, Theo, I'll let her leave, I won't be making a mistake this time" Liam wasn't going to take off his eyes off her either.

She looked at them again and rather than push her chances, she ran. 

Just as she turned the corner, she was tripped and fell to the ground. She looked back when she heard steps and saw Peter Hale standing beside her.

\- "Tsk tsk... Little Red Riding Hood, where were you running to this late at night? Don't you know it's dangerous to be outside in this town?"

"L..l..leave me alone," she said shaking.

\- "Oh, I don't think so... See these pretty claws, the better to cut you with! _They're the last thing you're ever going to see, you fucking bitch!_ "

And that was the last time anyone heard of Monroe.

\---

Liam hugged Theo so tight he almost crushed him. 

\- "What's that for?"

"You don't remember?"

\- "Remember what? Is it my birthday?"

Liam tried to hold back the tears.

"No, just... nevermind... can you hold me for a minute? We almost died"

\- "Sure?" Liam put his head on Theo's shoulder, tears streaming down his face. He had Theo back, but he also lost him, everything they shared the past few days was gone, he didn't love him anymore. But at least he was alive, he could live in a world where Theo didn't love him back but not in a world where Theo didn't exist.

\- "Hey Liam"

"Yeah?" He turned to see Theo, ready to hear some smart-ass comment.

\- " _I remember this_ "

Theo put his hands on Liam's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Liam's mouth let out a sigh of relief and accepted Theo's lips, they were as soft and sweet as he remembered.

They kissed tenderly for a minute, both of them smiling into their kiss.

"Theo! Is it real? Do you remember?"

\- "I remember everything"

"Oh my God! You suck! You let me believe you had forgotten and that I lost you!" Liam shoved him but not too hard.

\- "I wasn't sure if you remembered all of it, plus your face was priceless," Theo laughed.

"Ugh! If I didn't love you so much, I would kick your ass into next week!"

\- "Wait, did you say...?"

"Yes, I told you just before we came back the first time! I love you! I fucking love you, ok! I went back to the island and fought with a dragon to bring you back!! Because I fucking love you!!"

\- "You fought... WHAT!!"

"Ok, let's go home, I'll tell you everything when we get home and you're sleeping at my house, no ifs or buts!"

\- "Bossy, bossy pants... You want me to sleep with you? You haven't even bought me dinner, I'm not that easy a lay", Theo said chuckling.

"So help me, I will shift into a wolf and bite your butt if you don't, I'm not even joking!"

\- "Wait, you can shift now?"

"I might show you but you have to promise you'll come home with me"

\- "Fiiiiiineeeee"

\---

#### Several months later

Liam and Theo were walking hand in hand down Champs Elysees. Liam was so happy, all his dreams were coming true. After that eventful night, Monroe had disappeared and the hunter movement mostly died. A few of them popped here and there, but they were easily subdued by the packs. 

Liam's parents had accepted to take Theo in after they heard he was homeless. It didn't take them too long to find out there were other reasons for Liam to want him there, once they found them sleeping in each other's arms, but they were ok with it as long they kept their grades up and helped with the chores. Liam was sure his parents loved Theo like a second son, he was always helping his mom with the laundry, the dishes, cooking for them. Liam had even watched lots of Youtube videos so he could learn some basic cooking skills and not be embarrased.

The trip to Paris was their graduation present and coming back they would both be going to Stanford, having been accepted with scholarships. Theo had also helped Liam with his grades, helping him study and learn everything, rewarding him with long makeout sessions for getting good grades (if his mother knew!).

They had their first time in Paris, Liam didn't want his parents to hear them in his bedroom so they had waited. Or at least for the hardcore stuff, they were teenagers after all. It had been just as amazing as Liam dreamed of, Theo had been really gentle with him and they really made love to one another. 

After stuffing their faces with macarons and incredible desserts, they went to the Eiffel Tower and watched the sunset. Theo holding Liam as always, as they both looked to the horizon, such a beautiful city.

Liam was still watching the city, he felt Theo release him and turned back to see why. Liam could hardly stand being inches apart from Theo. Unless it was during classes at school or the lacrosse games they were always holding hands or holding each other. 

But Theo was right there, on one knee holding a velvet box.

"Oh my God! Theo..."

\- "Liam, let me talk, I just want to tell you how happy you make me and how thanks to you I am a better man... Every day I strive to become better for you. I could not be thankful enough for you choosing me, every day I love seeing your smile and your sleepy face when you wake up and feeling you in my arms while we sleep. Thanks to you I no longer have nightmares, my nights are filled with dreams about our future.

This is a promise ring, I want us to get married later, after we finish college, but I promise you, you're my soulmate and you're the only one I want to be with till the end of days. We'll grow old together and if there's another life, I'll find you there and we'll be together there too"

Liam was crying and people around were clapping and taking pictures. 

"Yes, Theo, a million times yes!"

Liam pulled Theo up for a kiss so romantic, they went viral on every social media after that.

Once the excited tourists moved on, Liam opened the box carefully and there was an antique looking ring, with signs like the ones they saw in the Moon Island.

"Where did you get the ring?"

\- "Tiwaz gave it to me while you were down with the Norns"

"What! Seriously??"

\- "Yeah, he said you were special and that he could see our love was meant to be, that he only saw something like that every thousand years. We're meant to be, got it?"

"Fate is immutable," Liam whispered.

\- "Huh?"

"That's one of the things they said to me... I think they let me go back because it was our destiny, to be together"

\- "Maybe, baby... I can't thank them enough"

"Wait, was this inscription there? L + T = 3"

\- "No, actually I had that engraved"

"What does it mean? Are we pregnant?" Liam laughed rubbing his stomach.

\- "It means Liam and Theo = Third Chance... we fucked up the first two, but this is my third chance at life, Liam and it's all thanks to you, I love you so much"

"I love you, Theo Raeken, I always will"


End file.
